Talk:Guild Wars: Game of the Year Edition
=Moved from: Talk:Guild Wars '06 Edition= Does anyone live in Europe who's willing to sell me one of these via pay pal? ^_^ | Chuiu 12:11, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :You may be interested in http://jjj.ronl.pbz — Stabber 12:13, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::Hu-what? | Chuiu 12:56, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::ROT13. — Stabber 13:40, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I've already checked ebay for it. Didn't see a single copy. Checking again though... I finally found one at .co.uk.| Chuiu 14:22, 22 April 2006 (CDT) Anets starting to annoy me. I'm not allowed to add these to an already existing account. | Chuiu 17:03, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :: They do now, as of 20 Dec 06. $5. Merge info in both articles as the bonus content is the same, just keep '06 header as referal link to game of the year wiki page. CW. Well, I was browsing the GW Store and found the Game of the Year edition for Prophicies. Some of those weapons have nice skins, but the mods on them are not the greatest. I would really like to purchase this but if I cannot modify those items, what is the point? Is there any plans to allow the modification of them? (wishful thinking) --EchoingZen 04:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) PLEASE HELP Look, my mom thinks buying items from the Guild Wars Store is unsafe, can u all plz psot here and say that it is safe. (Please only those who have bought in store or in PlayNC.com) :It's safe. Certain credit card companies have "virtual credit cards". You can make a temporary credit card unlinked to your main card with 5 dollars on it for example and buy that way if you believe it's unsafe. Guild Wars, however, is safe. Worst comes to worst you can sue for millions based on fraud and emotional turmoil :D —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 10:15, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Respected companies are hardly going to go round stealing your money when you buy online in their store. If someone gets your credit card details its because you've done a rather poor job protecting yourself from the trojans. Lord of all tyria 10:18, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Dying Can the Bonus Weapons be dyed? I think something about that should be added to the article, if someone knows. ---- =Main talk page= I'm noticing that my Factions characters aren't starting with the GotY items anymore. :One of the recent patches changed it so you always have to use /preorder or /bonusitems. --68.142.14.19 10:23, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::Useful for a low cost way to equip heros before you can pay for or obtain powerful weapons. Urock 20:45, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Factions I merged my factions account with the game of the year edition and started some prophecies characters. I did not get the items. Why is this? :See above. --Rainith 12:52, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Do you get all 7? Do you get the lot (is that 7 per character?). I'm not planning on buying a second copy of Nightfall so I might buy this instead — Skuld 15:45, 4 September 2006 (CDT) : Yes, you do. In the online store, there's now an option to upgrade your prophecies account to have the 7 bonus items for around $5. --Ctran 15:37, 21 December 2006 (CST) Dropping Is there a way to drop bonus items that aren't needed? (There is no point wasting space in my ranger's inventory for a hammer). :Just dragging it over the trashcan will suffice =). -- 10:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Attributes Is there any competitive advantage to the way the requirement attribute of the item does not match up with the benefit attributes? As far as I can tell, most of these items can not even be replicated with the PvP item creator due to the difference in attributes benefitted. (If this made any sense...) Xapheus 03:12, 31 December 2006 (CST) :I'm sure there are some situations where it'd be helpful, but I can't see it being a big difference. I always assumed these items, and the very first preorder items, had the mixed attributes not because they were good but because the devs or whoever created the items hadn't quite figured out how builds and items would end up interacting. That, or they wanted items where at least one of the bonuses could be used by pretty much any build. — HarshLanguage 03:21, 31 December 2006 (CST) Are these bonus items like the packs for nightfall and faction, that it can be recreated if you delete them to save space? :Exactly like the bonus items from nightfall, and yes.-- 20:03, 18 January 2007 (CST) Can you use the /bonusitems command on several charaters or just one character? ::If its like Pre-Order Packs, where you can make the weapons on any character you create, I'll buy GotY to equip my heroes. If not, forget it. Urock 20:53, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Suffix mods on bonus weapons. I'm not sure it actually makes the difference when equipped, as I haven't used it yet, but I've actually turned my Poisonous Nevermore Flatbow into an "of Fortitude" recently... Hadn't read it was supposedly impossible, so I tried... Actually, I added a Hammer Grip of Fortitude to my Sundering Rhino's Charge having also not read this page. However I just verified that I do get the bonus health from the Hammer Grip. Is this just me? Somebody else might want to verify this. **update** It seems you can't salvage the bonus weapons, so you cannot salvage back any upgrades that you have put on them. EotN? Why does my game of the year edition say Eye of the North underneath at login? It confuses me verrily. No extra keys I bought a hard copy and recieved no keys for Auto Assault, Lineage etc. Nor did I get the Quick Reference sheet. Though I did get an extra CD with the Prophecies soundtrack (like the Nightfall Collector's edition ones.). Are there two copies of this? I bought it in the UK Mid-July, HMV. ---Jamster--- 20:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) wut? '''Caution: Leaving one of these items in storage with a Xunlai Agent will cause it to be unavailable to characters created after that time. This can be fixed by removing the item from storage before making the new character. However removing the item from storage after making the new character will -NOT- make it available to that new character. '''Note: Factions characters made after merging a game of the year account will start with the bonus items. I'm not totally sure what either of these means. So, if you put one of these items in xunlai and create a new character, then that character will NEVER be able to create a copy of that item? I didn't think you could even put these in storage (or trade window or drop them) to begin with... Also, Factions characters do not START with these bonus items, they can simply create them just like Prophecies characters, and same goes for Nightfall characters. Am I correct? Is this severely outdated? RoseOfKali 19:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC)